


Hats Off

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hats, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Playing around with smooches.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Hats Off




End file.
